Tales of a Kindergarten Demigod
by The Paper Gymnast
Summary: Five year-old Percy Jackson doesn't know much about his true self. That being, he doesn't know that having strong emotions around water can be a problem. Nothing strange has really happened to him yet, but it's about to.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I was troubled since the beginning. So many expulsions, suspensions, or just being kicked out of school after the year ended. Nothing really happened in preschool, but it's not like we did much anyway. Field trips were my problem. Every year. Preschool never really had any long bus rides to museums and zoos and all the fun things kids do. It started in kindergarten when I was just any normal kid. Nothing had ever happened before, and as far as I knew, my mother thought I was just a little angel. Never in trouble. All that wishful thinking ended when kindergarten came. Kindergarten was almost over, we had just a few weeks left, so we took a break from learning, which we never really did much of anyway. We boarded the big yellow school bus in the morning when we got there, and started the trip to the Englewood Children's Museum. The bus was terribly hot. It was a hot, humid day in the end of May. Two of the teachers came along. First there was Ms. K. She was a pretty nice lady. She always kept plants in her room, and had flowers all over. They always were in great shape. Outside her window was a great, big red spruce tree. She was that nice kind of teacher that put her own twist on things to make them unique. The other teacher along was Mrs. T. She was more like the kind of teacher that would do her best to make us learn, and not really go out of her way to make things fun. For people like me, who is more of a hands on, do it learner, learning from her is terribly hard. No one really enjoyed her class. Except for snotty little Barbara Newman. She of course loved Mrs. T. She was the teacher's pet. Barbara loved learning, easy for her who isn't, like, dyslexic or anything. Like someone I know. Mrs. K. started handing out little colored sheets of paper with games to play on the bus. Seeing as we didn't have much to do. She was followed by Mrs. T., who handed out a paper displaying the bus rules, the museum rules, and the field trip rules.

"Class, it's important to know what you can't do." Mrs. T. started one of her long rule drones, while Ms. K. rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"But it's not important to know what you can do," I mutter to myself.

The loud rumble of the bus finally stops it's noise.

"Alright class. Remember to have fun!"

"And every rule I have given," adds Mrs. T. not that anyone cares. We all file out of the bus and into the museum. There is a big glass door with a fancy design in the silver handle to mark the symbol of the museum. The first room we enter into is a big room with lots of cash registers. We split up into our groups with the different chaperons. I am in a group with Sean Inglis, my best friend at the time, Barbara Newman, ugh who likes her, a shy kid named Jacob Walters, and Daniel Sanders with his mom as our chaperon. Ladies stand behind them and one talks real sweetly to Mrs. Sanders.

"Hello, are you with the field trip?"

"Yes ma'am."

We go past the million cash registers and head to one of the activity rooms. The first activity we do is an art craft. The room we go into is decorated with as many art decorations you can imagine, plus more. Paintbrushes, paints, pencils, colors, clay, everything part of art is painted on the walls. Drawings and paintings made by others who have come to the museum before, hang on the wall. Some clay sculptures are displayed in every corner. There are different tables set up for different crafts. The first thing we do is draw pictures. There are many things to draw. You can even sit by a mirror and draw a self portrait. My self portrait looks like a pale blob with some black on top for hair, two green dots for eyes, and a red line for a mouth. Not much of a self portrait, but hey. It was good for a kindergartner. Another table had family tree hangings to make. We would hang string with pictures on one end to a hanger, making the family tree. The next table we went to was a watercolor paint station. We each got our own cup of water, brush, paper, and a cheap paint tray that you could buy for less than a dollar. I kept forgetting to dip my brush in the water, and it kept getting too dry. I was starting to get a bit frustrated. After what seemed like a million times of my brush getting to dry, I was really angry. I shoved my brush in the water cup a little to hard. Instead of splashing or tipping over though, the cup started shooting out water. Raining down on everyone at the table. We were quickly, but kindly, escorted out of the room and into the next. I didn't understand it. What could I have done? _Whatever. I didn't do anything. It's not my fault,_ I thought. But that was only what I thought.

 **I hope you guys enjoy! I am currently working on a new chapter for this story. Please review to let me know what you thought about my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

There is a big house on one side, with a path in the carpet leading to a small road. On the sides of the road are work buildings. There's a post office, a library, a doctor's office, a grocery store near one end, and an auto repair shop. On the end of the road is a fire station that also has a jungle gym connected to it. On the other end of the road is a field where you can pick plastic corn and other cash crops to sell in the grocery store next to it. Near the field is a tractor that you can climb on.

"Alright kids, have fun," says Mrs. Sanders. We all go out to various shops to play. There isn't any water here. I didn't know it then but that fact is good. I decided I'm gonna be my mom. At the time I didn't know what she did for a living, so I decided to try a bit of everything. I went in the little house. Inside was a table with three chairs, a little plastic kitchen, and a ramp. Up the ramp there is a bedroom. A little bed is in the corner, and an empty dresser leans against the wall opposite the bed. I got in the bed and pretended to sleep. About two seconds later I got up. Morning time! I open the dresser drawers and mime getting dressed. I go downstairs, or more like downramp, and pretend to eat breakfast at the little table. Then I head out the door.

The first place I work at is the post office. I put on the little costume they have and get a mailbag. In the post office there is hooks for the outfits, a big cubby organizer in the back, full of plastic mail cards, and a map of the little town. Each different cubby holds mail for a different store or place. One for the grocery store, the house, the auto shop, and so on. I take out two pieces of mail from each cubby, and stuff them in my mailbag. The first I pull out is for the doctor's office. When I go inside to give them the mail, I see a little x-ray mirror. That is so much more exciting. I run back to the post office, put the outfit on the hook, and drop the mailbag in the corner. It would take to long to put it all away, and that doctor's office is much more interesting.

I find Sean in there, and he lays me down on the bed. In the office is a bed, a cabinet with tons of doctors' supplies, casts and slings, and fake medicine bottles. There is also an x-ray mirror. You stand in the mirror and it shows your bones on you. Pretty fascinating. It didn't actually show what your bones look like. The same thing lit up each time, but nobody knew that then. Not even Barbara. Sean pulls out a stethoscope and starts listening on my chest. He shakes his head, puts it in the drawer, and sits me in a wheelchair. He puts me in front of the mirror and hits the button on the side that says, 'Broken Leg.' In the x-ray that appears, there is a crack in my leg. He nods and sits me back in the wheelchair. I start to understand his idea. I have a broken leg. Sean pushes me back up onto the bed, and searches for a leg cast. When he finds one he puts it on me, gives me crutches, and says, his tone all sweet and doctor-like,

"Now, Percy. You've gone and broken your leg. You are going to have to keep the cast on, and no sports for a month." I laugh.

"Yes Dr. Inglis." We both laugh.

"Now it's my turn to be a patient," Sean says.

"Ok. You run in here real fast and say your arm really hurts." I think he gets it. I take the doctor outfit from him and put it on. Then I put the crutches back on the wall where they hang by some wheelchairs, and take the cast off. Sean runs in.

"Doctor, doctor. I hurt my arm and it really hurts. It might be broken!" Sean looks on the verge of tears.

"Ok son. I'll get you fixed up," I joke with him. Pretending to be an old doctor. "Just stand in front of that x-ray mirror there and we'll see if it is broken." I push the 'Broken Arm' button, and the x-ray shows a broken arm. "Yep, just what I thought." I look down at him as an old grandpa would. "You have a broken arm. Now come on over to the table and I'll get you fixed up." We walk over and I find an arm cast in the big cabinet. I put it on him and he walks out to the house. I take off all my stuff. I want to be a farmer now. At the farm, I grow corn and beans. Then, I put the vegetables in a cart and take it to the grocery. Then I decide to go shopping. An abandoned shopping cart sits in one of the isles so that is what I use. There are cans with labels for tomato sauce, soup, fruit, and tons of other things. At the baker shelf, I take a long plastic bread stick. then, there are two isles about three and a half feet tall. In one isle are shelves of boxes. Boxes of cereal, cake mix, oatmeal, and a lot more. The other isle has fruit, vegetables, and dairy. Cheese, milk, oranges, corn, everything you would find in a real grocery store.

"Alright kids. We need to go now. We still have to visit the water room!" Mrs. Sanders obviously wants to get going. I drop what I'm holding in the cart and run. I like water. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this also. Please review and tell me how I did! I am starting a new chapter so it should be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

We gathered at the door to the next room. The door was very tall and colourful. It had a yellow frame with many different colored shapes and designs curving around it. Inside we could see lots of water. There was a water wall with many different mechanism to mess with, there were multiple water tables, and other water pits to play in. I started to get really excited, but we had to wait for other groups to catch up. By then I was practically drooling. The others finally caught up and we pushed inside. It was even more mouth watering from the inside. It was just so exciting! There were so many things to do and so many places to play and it was all just so exciting that I started to run around in circles squealing with joy. I ran over to a table and dug my hands into the clear water. Then, out of pure excitement, the room exploded.

The faint screams of little kids could be heard in neighboring rooms. Once my vision cleared, I could see the damage. Tables were flipped, wallpaper was torn, everything was soaked, and no one was to be seen. I scratched my head, then skipped out of the room humming. Perfectly dry.

The sweet smell of home welcomed me.

"I'm home!" I yelled. Mommy came up and smothered me in a hug.

"Why are you home so early? The school year isn't over yet," she said in her motherly voice.

"The teacher said she would call you. Something weird happened on the field trip." I ran over to the couch and sat. Not noticing my mother's worry. I now understand.

"Well how is my little boy?" She asked, maintaining a smile on her face.

"Good," I bounced up and down on the fluffy plaid couch, sitting on my hands.

"Well that's good. What shall we have for supper?" mom came over to me and pressed her forehead against mine. I giggled.

"Pancakes," I giggled more.

"For lunch?"

"Of course." We both giggled, and sat together on the couch. It was nice. Just mom and me. Times change so fast. Anyway, not to long after, pancakes were ready, and we were sitting across from each other eating our blue-tinted, blueberry pancakes. we were chatting and discussing my year at school. After we were done we went back to the couch to watch some TV. Right in the middle of our absolute favorite TV show, the phone rang. Mom stood up with slight hesitation.

"You stay here and have fun with watching your show. K? I love you, don't look so worried," she replied to my disappointed face. Then she walked over to a different room to answer the phone. I sat and watched, but the show that was once my favorite didn't seem so good anymore. After a lot of talking, I got curious.

As I leaned my ear up against the closed, wooden door, I heard fast, angry talking. It worried me.

"What do you mean it was his fault. How could a little kid do that. It was probably just a coincidence with the plumbing."

A muffled answer replies, barely audible. "But…...Completely….Had to be."

" It couldn't have been. That's impossible.

"But…...I swear…..decided to…. I'm sorry."

"Expel!? But," The news didn't sound good, so I went back to the TV and turned on the news. News was boring. Until I saw something. The little stream across the bottom had my name on it. I couldn't read anything else, but I knew what my name looked like. I shut off the TV, horrified. Things were so strange lately. I ran into my room, jumped into bed, and threw the covers over my head.

The museum was there again. The big colorful door to the water room. Everybody went inside and we all started to play with the water. I got the same excited feeling. When I went over to play the water soaked my hands. We were splashing and having fun. All of us together. My friends by my side. Just like a field trip should be.

"Percy," Mom's gentle voice spoke, waking me up. "You must have fallen asleep." She gently stroked my face and ruffled my hair. "I buttered some toast for you. It's breakfast time now."

"Thank you, Mom," I yawned.

"There are clothes laid out for you by your dresser." Mom got up and walked out of the room. I quickly got dressed and ran out to eat breakfast. Mom was already eating. I climbed up on my stool and started to eat.

"Your principal called yesterday," I gulped. "She told me about the museum, and all of the water. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Mom used her stern but gentle voice. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I fiddled with my toast and shrugged.

"It didn't seem real, and I just wanted you to be happy with me. I'm sorry." I started to leave.

"No, sit down. That doesn't mean you don't tell me. Give me your plate and finish your toast." Mom took our dishes and went to work at the sink. "We need to find you a new school for next year. We have a tight schedule for this summer and the rest of the year. Your teacher gave me a list of things I need to teach you. Get ready for the day Percy. Your life will only get harder," she said. At the time I blew off the comment. Boy was she right. 

**Hello All! It has been a very long time since I've written, but I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews and critiques are always welcome. This is the last chapter of this story, I know it's very short, but I am currently working on a second story, "Tales of a First-Grade Demigod." I should be on at list a bit more frequently than in the past, and my second story should be posted in not too long. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **The Paper Gymnast.**


End file.
